


In My Mind

by lasorcas



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Charles, Choking, Clothed Sex, Flashbacks, It just happened, M/M, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Top!Max, dont ask questions coz i dont have answers, ish, ish?, not really though but like kinda, set in 2019 but like so very vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/pseuds/lasorcas
Summary: yooo dudes I never thought I'd be able to actually sit down and write something longer than 15 words this month but here I go??this was written in like two hours so don't judge but this is literally what the insides of my head look like when I get randomly inspired at 3pm on Friday. this work can also be seen as an attempt to enlighten people on how good these two can actually work together because apparently this hasn't been done before and? I'm confused?anyway I'll spend the rest of my days waiting for a podium with the two of them because I'm in desperate need of interaction.hope you enjoy it and please leave kudos & comments otherwise I'll lock myself in my room and cry. cheers!!





	In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> yooo dudes I never thought I'd be able to actually sit down and write something longer than 15 words this month but here I go?? 
> 
> this was written in like two hours so don't judge but this is literally what the insides of my head look like when I get randomly inspired at 3pm on Friday. this work can also be seen as an attempt to enlighten people on how good these two can actually work together because apparently this hasn't been done before and? I'm confused?
> 
> anyway I'll spend the rest of my days waiting for a podium with the two of them because I'm in desperate need of interaction.
> 
> hope you enjoy it and please leave kudos & comments otherwise I'll lock myself in my room and cry. cheers!!

He’s pressed up against the wall, a hot palm clenching on his thigh to lift it up, for him to wrap his leg around slim hips a bit awkwardly, holding onto the broad shoulders with his hands, fingernails scratching on short hair as he slides his tongue on plump lips, the two of them battling for the lead, teeth clashing frequently, lips burning from how much pressure is added on them by the other’s hot mouth.

“What about Max Verstappen?” they ask him. He looks around the room filled with journalists, important sponsors, his own team as spots of hope dressed in red in the sea of people who could end his career in one headline. He runs the tip of his tongue along his front teeth, looking down.

Eyes shut, he runs the tip of his tongue along Max’ lower lip before closing his teeth on it and pulling. Max lets out something vaguely resembling a chuckle, but it’s a roar in disguise.

“Not much to say,” he speaks up with a small smile playing on his lips, journalists staring back at him. Ready, aim, fire. “He’s a talented driver and has lots of experience under his bet,” they can’t see it but his thoughts are swarming, ready to choke his air off any second. His heart is banging against his ribcage. “I mean, we had some nice battles in the past, so I know what he’s capable of.”

“Fuck,” he gasps when Max wraps his fingers around his throat, his own hand flying up to cover his fingers, squeeze them, encourage Max, guide him - as if Max even needs his guidance. 

“Shh,” Max whispers right in his ear and Charles twitches as the heat meets the wet earlobe, Max’ saliva still cooling on it. 

“Any memorable battles you could recall?”

Max is hard when he rubs himself on Charles’ thigh, their chests pressed tightly together to the point where they both find breathing difficult. They’re holding onto each other and it feels like if they break apart the world is gonna end right there; as if their bodies need each other to the same extent to which they stand in need of oxygen. Charles wedges a hand in between their abdomens to clasp at his own crotch, his dick spread against the rough fabric of his jeans. Max’ fingers ghost over his sides before slithering underneath the red cloth of his team sweater, fingernails digging into the skin, making Charles drop his head against the wall with a muffled thud and a quiet moan.

“Max,” he gasps, Max’ mouth on his jawline, teeth rasping over the shaved skin, tongue leaving wet patches wherever it lays. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Here?” the Dutchman laughs against his cheekbone, Charles’ vision going blurry and he gives in, rolling his eyes and moving his hips forward in search of at least some sort of pressure or friction or anything, God. “So that they can hear us?”

“No, not really,” he shakes his head and swallows thickly, not looking at anyone in particular, more just staring at the opposite wall, trying to neglect all the cameras pointing at his face. Don’t blush, just don’t. “Just some good fights from the karting times, you know.”

He bites so hard at his lower lip that his teeth rip it apart, blood spotting on his tongue. His fingernails are digging into Max’ scalp, hips snapping forward frantically, into the silky heat of Max’ welcoming mouth. Charles drops his head and regrets it immediately, two blue blazes staring back at him with this goddamn smirk tugging at the corners of Max’ mouth. The Dutchman moves away, licks his lips, his hand giving Charles’ hard cock a couple of pulls before he places a kiss on the red tip, rubs his face on the veiny shaft. Charles brushes his thumb over his cheekbone, down to his mouth and Max sucks on it, lust flaring in the cobalt irises. 

“Pretty,” is all that comes to Charles’ head, a single word breathed out in adoration. Max smirks and closes his eyes, tilting his head to where Charles’ hand is welcoming him, combing his hair away from his forehead.

The journalists look satisfied, the microphone being passed on to another reporter that has an oh so important question for him, and Charles looks down at his feet, his ears burning and his throat so dry it almost hurts. He coughs in his fist, dead set on trying to figure his mind out before it’s too late and he says and does something stupid, something that’ll give it away.

“Max,” he whispers against the hot mouth for what feels like a thousandth time this afternoon.

“Turn around, c’mon,” two hands squeeze his hips and he wriggles himself against Max’ fevered body and his face is pressed into the wall by Max’ own. He manages to catch his mouth somehow, their kiss being all sloppy and graceless and there’s saliva everywhere, dripping down his chin and smudged all over Max’ face. Salty.

Hot palms pull his jeans down together with his underwear, fingers sliding in between his asscheeks and he tenses up and his mouth falls open and he’s shaking violently with sheer desire, yearning for all of Max he can possibly get today, here, a single locked door separating them from the outside world, from all the other drivers and managers and whoever the fuck else, he really couldn’t care less right now. His own hand finds Max’ hip and he fumbles at his jeans, striving to pull the down blindly.

“Wait, wait,” Max whispers into his cheek and helps him, revealing his own skin and pressing himself into Charles, his moist dick sliding on the Monegasque’s ass. The preparation is quick and certainly not enough but the fog that’s covered Charles’ eyes already is threatening to leave him blind forever and he simply pushes himself backwards into Max’ crotch, the Dutchman coats his neck in kisses and presses into Charles until he’s entirely inside, them both freezing in the feeling, Charles’ eyes screwed shut and mouth fallen agape in a soundless moan, Max panting into his ear, squeezing his waist with his both arms wrapped around his core.

“Oh, fuck,” Max gasps finally, leaving a quick kiss on Charles’ cheek before asking, “Are you okay?”

“Mmhm,” Charles whimpers in response with a couple of feeble nods following. “Move, please.”

The cool wind makes him close up his team jacket when he walks out of Ferrari’s bright red motorhome, the press officers guiding him into the depths of the paddock as he watches his step, shoulders tensed up, body trembling slightly from the cold weather. Or, at least, he tries to convince himself it’s the weather.

Max sucks on the thick skin of his neck, buries his nose in his nape and his dick in his ass, fingers threatening to crash Charles’ hipbones any second now from how tightly he’s gripping on them. Charles’ legs feel weak and he keeps hitting the wall with his face with every new hard thrust Max makes. He’s sweating vehemently underneath his sweater and the cloth is sticking to his skin; his ankles are trapped in his jeans and he’s only still standing up due to Max’ strong arms holding him in place, pinned against the wall, squeezed between it and his own body. 

“Wanna hear you,” Max murmurs against his face; fuck, he’s so close Charles feels him in his fingertips, his taste on his tongue, his voice filling his skull, everywhere. “Wanna hear you moan my name.”

“Max,” Charles chokes out when Max snaps his hips forward sharply, so deep it almost hurts because of how good it feels. He gasps and it’s the same name again slipping from his lips, and again when he tries to take a deep breath in because it’s too tight in his chest and too hot all over his body, and he ends up repeating it like a mantra, Max, Max, until the three letter word loses all its meaning and he’s just mumbling and sobbing in Max’ arms, gropping onto his hips blindly with his hand, rasping his fingernails on Max’ sweaty skin.

He signs autographs until his hand feels numb and smiles for pictures until his cheeks start to hurt, so by the time the meeting’s over he feels exhausted, empty and so extremely cold. He walks away from the stage on weak legs, his press officer talking and talking and God, will she ever stop?

“Engineer’s room at four, and then…”

“Oh,” Charles lets out a surprised sound when someone bumps into his shoulder, his eyes shooting up from his feet and to the person’s face.

He comes with a silent scream, teeth digging into Max’ palm that covers his mouth, Max hissing and swearing and shaking his hand after Charles has fallen down from his peak, teeth marks tattooed into his skin just below his index finger.

“Hey,” Max smiles back at him, Charles staring at him in something resembling shock.

“You fucker,” Max growls and grabs at his throat, thrusting into him again and again and again and pushing the air out of his lungs before he withdraws from his body quickly, hot splashes of cum meeting Charles’ skin, Max scarcely managing to hold back a moan, whining quietly instead, forehead resting on Charles’ shoulder. 

“Sorry, didn’t see you,” Charles says after a moment of silence and Max shakes his head and reaches out to shake his hand.

“I know, I did it on purpose,” he scoffs and Charles rolls his eyes, squeezing his fingers, holding onto him for a bit longer than needed, Max’ palm hot but soft, his touch burning but welcoming. They stare at each other, some silent dialogue happening between them as they talk with their eyes, smiles, touches.

“Did I hurt you?” Max asks, trying to bring some order in Charles’ disheveled hair while the Monegasque is pulling up his zipper with shaky hands.

“You didn’t,” he whispers before looking up at him, into his eyes, “how could you ever hurt me?”

Max’ licks his lips and laughs it off, pressing his forehead into Charles’ when the Monegasque wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in, closing the distance between their faces once again, his lips landing on Max’ in a careful, almost innocent kiss, one last kiss before they have to part ways again, one last kiss before they’re Max Verstappen and Charles Leclerc again, the future stars of the shitshow of Formula 1, machines programmed to win whatever it takes, soulless, lifeless, merciless.

“Will I see you tonight?” Charles whispers just when he’s about to let Max go, his press officer staring at him with that annoyed look on her face, and Max nods.

“If you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://itsmaxver.tumblr.com)!! and please PLEASE leave kudos and comments!! x


End file.
